The Teen Empire
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Nigel Uno always knows what to do. His team looks to him for guidance. They know he'll have the answer. But then, for the first time, he doesn't. The teens have taken over the entire Kids Next Door, and Nigel has no clue how to stop them. They've abducted his team, taken over his treehouse... Now Nigel must come up with a plan to defeat Cree and Chad... Before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my newest story. I know I need to work on the other ones, and that I always say this, but I will! Soon. Probably. Anyways, I was reading a great story, "Operation: Rebellion" and got this idea. Don't worry, I've asked the author, swampychick, for permission, and at they said yes! So it's all good! Without further ado, I hope you like it!**

PROLOGUE-

_"It seems that I've bested you once again, Chad." Nigel Uno drawled, a smirk on his face. "Just face it. You teenagers will never beat the Kids Next Door."_

_The blonde teenager was up against a wall, his hands held up in surrender. His dark eyes were widened in fear and focused on the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. that Nigel was holding to his chest. He slowly looked up, and Nigel was surprised to see that his expression was not one of defeat, but of a gloating victory._

_"You don't get it, do you?" Chad asked, no longer looking worried. "You stopped one attack, Uno. One. There are hundreds, thousands more going on right now. You think that you've won, but you're wrong. Just wait, Numbuh 1. The Kids Next Door is going down."_

_Not believing a word of it, Numbuh 1 shook his head, his scowl laced with contempt. "You're despicable, Chad. You think that I'll abandon you to go stop some attacks that aren't even happening?" Nigel tilted his chin up somewhat arrogantly. "You must think I'm pretty stupid._

_Chad laughed bitterly. "You got that right. And you don't have to believe me. Cart me off to Arctic Prison. I don't care. They'll break me out anyways._

_"The teens have no power anywhere near Arctic Prison!" Numbuh 1 insisted_

_The operative formerly known as Numbuh 274 smirked. "For now. Give it a day or two, Uno. The teens will be running everything._

_"We got a problem in here, chief?_

_Nigel looked up from the teenage nuisance to see his second-in-command, Abigail Lincoln. "No, it's alright, Numbuh 5." He assured her. "I can handle this traitor." He spat the word traitor._

_The blonde glowered at Abigail for a second before his sour look turned to a smug grin. "Talked to your sister lately, Numbuh 5?" He taunted. "I bet not. She's been busy leading other attacks. Most of which were successful. Have you checked in with Sector C? Sector J? Sector E? If you had, you'd know that the teens had taken them over. Nigey here doesn't believe me. But I bet that you know that I'm telling the truth, don't you, Numbuh 5? You know that, slowly but surely, the Kids Next Door is falling. Soon enough, the Teen Ninjas will not only rule your lousy organization, but the entire world._

_Numbuh 5 gaped at him. "W-What did you just say?" She stammered. She looked noticeable paler. _

_"Don't listen to him, Numbuh 5." Nigel shook his head. "He's a traitor. He can't be trusted. I'll contact Numbuh 60 and have him send up some operatives to transport this teenage scum to Arctic Prison."_

_"Go ahead, Uno. I guarantee that I won't be there long. But go ahead. Waste your time. I don't mind."_

_Abby looked concerned and Nigel put a consoling hand (the one that wasn't holding the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R) on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Abby."_

_"Numbuh 5 don't know about this, Numbuh 1." The girl's eyes never left Chad's jeering face. "Numbuh 5 doesn't think he's bluffing._

_"She's smarter than you, Uno. She understands. She knows."_

_"Quiet, traitor."_

* * *

That was one week ago. Nigel had never known that so much could change in one week. Now he was hiding in a corner of his treehouse, listening to the cannons boom. He let out a deep sigh. He had never thought he would be wishing that he had listened to Chad, but he was. Within a day after Chad had been put away in Arctic Prison, his little teenager buddies had broken him out again. They had conquered every Kids Next Door treehouse except for Sector V's and Moon Base at this time. They stole one the Kids Next Door rockets and had quickly invaded Moon Base too. After they had taken multiple operatives into custody, including the KND Supreme Leaduh, Numbuh 362, they went back for Sector V.

Nigel could still here Chad's overconfident voice ringing in his ears.

* * *

_"Hey, Nigey. Miss me?" Which was shortly followed by a bragging hiss. "I told you they'd break me out."_

_Chad wasn't alone. He brought almost every single Teen Ninja with him... including Cree. The agile girl had jumped out of nowhere and jeered at her younger sister. Numbuh 5's look of pure disbelief still haunted Nigel._

_"Cree..." Numbuh 5 had growled._

_"Oh, look guys!" Cree had called, causing the other teens to snicker. "It's my baby sister, Abby."_

_Numbuh 5 had narrowed her eyes defiantly. "You may have taken the rest of the Kids Next Door, Cree, but you will not stop Sector V."_

_"Now that, dear Abby, is where you're mistaken." She chuckled maniacally before nodding to the other teenagers. "Get her."_

* * *

That was the last Nigel had seen of Numbuh 5. They had flown off with both her and Numbuh 3. The boys had been left alone in the treehouse, which the teens had managed to remotely lockdown. And from the sounds of what was going on outside...

Chad had been right. The teens were taking control of the entire world.

For the first day or two, Numbuh One had tried desperately to find Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2. These attempts had been in vain. What he hadn't realized was that three teenage guards had been placed throughout the treehouse. They weren't there to capture Hogie, Wallabee, and Nigel. They were just there to keep them in place. To keep them from escaping and ruining Cree and Chad's plans.

If only there was something Nigel could do about it. He had never been more defeated in his life. It seemed like saving the world from the teen rule was out of reach. But, as he lay there, he remembered something.

Nothing was impossible.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! So, this chapter focuses on the teens and their new kingdom. This one might not be as exciting, but it's necessary to set up for the third chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, (and by everyone I mean catspats31. Thanks catpats!). Also, thank you to everyone who read, even if you are a silent reader. It means a lot, guys! Anyways, without further ado, here's the first chapter! CHAPTUH ONE: Cree Lincoln sat in a large throne in the middle of her beautiful castle. The castle had been declared the headquarters for the teen operation, and had functioned as a dungeon, a training facility, and, best of all, Cree's fortress. She was empress now. It felt great to know that she was finally where she belonged. In charge. A slight smirk spread across her face and she chuckled to herself. Everything was going perfectly according to plan... Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. With a start, she realized that her holo-communicator was going off. She quickly pressed the button to see three lanky guards, standing in the middle of the Sector V tree-house. Cree glared at them. "Your majesty..." They murmured as they bowed. "Status report." She ordered, crossing her arms. The one in the middle stepped forward. He had dark hair and blue eyes. It was clear that he was the one in charge. He cleared his throat. "Wallabee Beatles refuses to quit launching ridiculous escape attempts but, like, we catch him every time, your highness. He's tried to get past us like eight times this morning." Cree nodded thoughtfully. The Beatles kid was stupid. He had no learning curve. She'd seen him run repeatedly into a glass door for an hour before. It was like he to try the same thing over and over and expect different results. "What about Hoagie Gilligan?" "He, like, thinks he can beat us by trying different weird inventions. But we, like, we took away most of his supplies. So now his inventions are like totally lame. He tried this distracter one today and it was basically like a laser pointer for cats." "You didn't fall for it did you?" "No!" The teen looked insulted. "I mean, Jake here did a little bit, but I was good!" Cree rolled her eyes but still nodded. "Good. That's good. Don't let them escape. I think in a few days I'll send someone to pick them up and take them to the dungeon. We want to get them weak and desperate first-" "What about Uno?" A voice behind her growled. Cree turned in annoyance to see Chad, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the holograms of the guards. Their jaws dropped as they looked at him. Chad was in charge of military operations and never took time to talk to people that were much lower on the chain of command. Cree glowered at him. "Chad, what are you-" "I asked you a question." All of Chad's focus was on the guard. "Have you heard from Uno?" The dark-haired guard looked uneasily at Cree. "Your majesty?" He asked uncertainly. "You'd be best off just answering him, Bryan." Bryan swallowed. "What about Uno?" Chad's voice was getting dangerous now. "Have you heard from Uno?" "Uh... n-no, sir. Can't say that we have. It's been a good three days since he's attempted to break out." Chad scowled. "Have you checked on him in that time?" "N-No. But we think that-" "I don't care what you think!" Chad snapped. "Go check his room! If Uno hasn't shown his face, it means he's not there. He doesn't give up!" He looked frustrated as he hissed to himself, "Why doesn't that brat ever give up?" "Uh, your highness?" The guard shot Cree a desperate look. Clearly he thought Chad was psychotic, and did not desire to run around taking orders from a madman. Cree massaged her temples. "It's best to humor him, Bryan. He'll go on like this for days if you don't." "I'll go check on Uno right now, sir." Bryan said quickly. Chad nodded distractedly. Then the guard clicked a button and the hologram disappeared. Cree turned to the blonde teenager, obviously not happy. "Chad... what was that?" The boy looked at Cree and, for the first time, realized that he'd been overshadowing the empress. Gulping, he shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't gone anywhere, your majesty. I wasn't trying to make your commands any less significant. If anyone could ruin your plans it would be Uno." "Why is it that you're only respectful when you've realized you did something stupid? I swear, Chad, you're the most aggravating teen I have to deal with. Remind me why I put you in a position of power?" Irritation flashed in the boy's dark eyes but he quickly hid it. "Because I'm one of the only teens with more than two brain cells. All the others just wanted to use this castle for a party, remember?" Cree did remember. She sighed. "Fine. Just next time, let me do the talking. I'm in charge here, got it?" Gritting his teeth, Chad nodded. "Yes, your highness." "Good-" It was at that moment that the holo-communicator decided to go off. Cree pressed the button and saw only Bryan. He looked panicked. She widened her eyes in anger. "Don't tell me that Uno's gone." "We went into his room and he had, like, booby-trapped the entire thing! Brett and Jake are, like, still in there. Uno himself was long gone. And when I finally got out, G-Gilligan and Beatles were totally gone too!" Cree could feel the fury coming off of Chad in waves, but she shot him a look that told him to keep quiet. Slowly, she stood up. "I see." She said simply. "Don't worry, Bryan. We'll bait them with something they won't be able to ignore." She turned to Chad, who grinned, understanding. "Their teammates." 


End file.
